videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Intro Battles and Victory Poses on MK Vs TP/Tollection Pattery
Agony Battle Intro Agony awake from the tomb, he grab mace, then yells, "You will Fear Agony!" Victory Pose Agony blast off his opponent and get to the tomb, he laugh when he won. Antagonist Asterix Battle Intro Asterix walks onto the battlefield via energy, he says "I command to blast of the war!". Victory Pose Asterix punch opponent's head into sky and he watch and smile. Baron Brixius Blaek Carol Tea Crypto Battle Intro A spaceship came out and teleport Crypto, then he says, "Opponent must be destroy!" and using his weapon before getting fight. Victory Pose Crypto haves grab his opponent and says, "You don't how to fail" and opponent haves fly away when Crypto haves throw. D-Tritus Debris Battle Intro D-Tritus haves appear with Space Bike, when he exit his vehicle and he says, "The official battle?, well okay" Victory Pose D-Tritus simple says "Right of the robot beign", he enter his vehicle and drive to outer space. Felicity Gearbot Guts Battle Intro We're treated with a shot of Guts's feet walking across the battlefield. He says, "You're in my way." and then the camera starts moving up, giving us a look from Guts legs all the way to a mid shot of him. Camera cuts to a full body shot as Guts thrusts his sword onto the ground, saying, "Stand aside!" Victory Pose Guts says, "In the end, the winner is still the last one standing." and sheaths his sword before leaving. We cut to a scene of Guts wandering across a dark plain-y area at night. Griffith Gwynn James Hopkins Battle Intro James walks onto the battlefield and look some opponent not right. He then says, "Hey you, wanna fight, lets fight!" Victory Pose Jimmy haves won and smile but he watching his watch clock off to late school and he says, "Aww fuck, i gonna late school!", and then he rushes to the school. Krieg Battle Intro Krieg stomps onto the battlefield with his melee weapon. He getting angry and yelling, then says, "I gonna fucking kill you in hell!" Victory Pose Krieg grab his opponent and throw away to crush off. Milla Basset Mr. Torque Nosferatu Zodd Obelix Papyrus Battle Intro Papyrus jump onto the battlefield, says, "Nehehe, you cannot defeat the great Papyrus!". Victory Pose Papyrus have seens his opponent haves defeated, but he punch opponent head and he says, "That's better" and he smile cause his won. Puff Pyramid Head Battle Intro A loud screeching is heard. Pyramid Head then entering, dragging the Great Knife on the floor. He then looks at the opponent and growls. Victory Pose Pyramid Head summons his Great Knife and impales the ground. Sam Battle Intro Sam and Max haves appear in battlefield with DeSoto, when Sam says, "Holy unrising parasite blood underground, a challange!", but the Max have idea to fight, he says, "Awesome, lets gonna be strike", but Sam says "Hold on little buddy, this only have to fight", and Max says, "Jeez Sam, im getting shit for this time" Max leaves Sam to it as he reloads his gun and says "Allright, time to second clear!". Victory Pose Sam haves tired to fight, and Max runs to the Sam and says, "Whoa, that was fucking awesome, you never see blood and anyseens, is complete doomed!" and Sam says "You crack me up little Buddy". Sash Lilac Battle Intro Sash enters onto the battlefield via charged ability and she says, "Learn to the freedom of your last!" Victory Pose Sash dancing when she haves one the match and she stop dancing when she says, "I did it!". Shank Battle Intro Shank rushes onto the battlefield and says, "If with came be this one about kill!" Victory Pose Shank haves won and he drop weapons and finish fight. Skull Knight Sonny Battle Intro Sonny haves awake onto the battlefield before says, "Over Lifeness, greeding" and he grap the pipe to learn begin the fight. Victory Pose Sonny hit his opponent in eight times to blow up, Sonny haves finish and says, "I guess is over" The Prince Battle Intro Prince walks onto the battlefield, he reveal weapon and says, "Im the Prince of Persia and you not match me!". Victory Pose Prince rushes and leave the battlefield, he jump to the bridge. The Warden Veradux Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery Category:MK Vs TP